Tale as Old as Rhyme
by Vhii1217
Summary: How far could songs tell us about their tale? From acquaitances to friends, friends to lovers, and lovers to soulmates. Let the melody flows as the story goes.... TezuFuji drabbles.


Whew, my first PoT fic, first drabble, first yaoi fic, first TezuFuji, first "answer a challenge" fic, all about first

Whew, my first PoT fic, first drabble, first yaoi fic, first TezuFuji, first "answer a challenge" fic, all about first! So, I hope you won't mind some minor mistakes here.

As for information, someone from LJ just happened to make this challenge. I was interested and because I don't have any LJ account, I post it here (that's legal, isn't it?). The rule is something like: 1. Choose a character/pairing. 2. Listen to some songs and write drabbles basing on them. The time limit is from the beginning until the end of the song.

So I happened to play my Disney OST playlist and as for the characters, I chose my favorites in PoT ever: Fuji Shuusuke and Tezuka Kunimitsu, a.k.a Perfect Pair 

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis is the property of Konomi Takeshi-sensei, I owe him. But he owes me too… He stole my sanity with his piece (I'm hopelessly in love with Fuji and Tezuka). A mere glance at the cover of Prince of Tennis volume 25 made me crazy!

I don't own the Disney's magical music too. Far too perfect and enchanting to be mine, when I hardly can play any instrument properly.

_Tale as Old as Rhyme_

**Something There **(OST. Beauty and the Beast)

_New and a bit alarming_

_Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_

_True that he's no prince charming_

_But there's something in him that I simply didn't see_

_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_

_It's so peculiar. Wait and see_

_We'll wait and see a few days more_

_There may be something there that wasn't there before _

Fuji was on a trip to Chiba with his family, so he skipped three days school.

Tezuka stood at the edge of Seigaku tennis court as usual. Everything went on as usual, save for a certain presence that was absent that day.

Before he lost it, he never knew the tensai's presence was a 'something' that mattered very much there.

**Be Our Guest **(OST. Beauty and the Beast)

_You're alone and you're scared_

_But the banquet's all prepared_

_No one's gloomy or complaining_

_While the flatware's entertaining_

_You've won your own free pass_

_To be our guest_

_If you're stressed_

_It's fine dining we suggest_

"Be our guest."

Tezuka nodded at the invitation. Tomorrow would be Fuji's rare real birthday and the cacti lover was going to celebrate it in a party.

But the next day, he was faced by an almost empty Fuji residence. Only the tensai was present, rather than a bunch of Fuji siblings and their teammates.

"Where are the others? Your family and--?"

Fuji beamed but avoided answering. "Be _my_ guest alone, Tezuka."

**True to Your Heart **(OST. Mulan)

_Why second guess_

_What feels so right?_

_Just trust your heart_

_And you'll see the light_

_Open your eyes_

_Your heart can tell you no lies_

_And when you're true to your heart_

_I know it's gonna lead you straight to me_

"Are you okay, Tezuka?"

Oishi, being a mother hen as his usual self, instantly noticed his captain's dark mood.

"Hn, I'm fine."

Oishi sighed and shook his head slowly. His eyes scanned the court area. _Ah, some things are missing there._

"Eiji's not here," Oishi stated matter-of-factly. "Neither is Fuji."

The info triggered a one-millimeter quirk of Tezuka's eyebrow. "They're skipping practice and most likely are up to something. They're gonna run laps thereafter."

Oishi smiled. "I know that's not what you're concerned about. Be true to your heart, Tezuka."

**Part of Your World **(OST. The Little Mermaid)

_What would I give to live where you are?_

_What would I pay to stay here beside you? _

_What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_I don't know when_

_I don't know how_

_But I know something's starting right now_

_Watch and you'll see_

_Someday I'll be part of your world_

_You're always a perfect. Look, brain, wealth, charm, leadership… you have all. It's just a dream for someone like me be a part of your world, isn't it?_

"Ne, Tezuka, you're perfect as always," Fuji praised his captain after one match that ended in Tezuka's complete victory.

"Hn," Tezuka nodded to the compliment. "So are you."

Fuji was stunned, but smiled more genuinely. He was considered perfect by the perfect itself, and perfect people could be part of that perfect world, couldn't they?

_Ne, Tezuka, is it an invitation for me to be part of your world? _The silent query was swept by the autumn breeze, but the dream continued to carry on.

**A Whole New World **(OST. Aladdin)

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky  
_

_A whole new world  
A new horizons to pursue_

_I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

"Where are you taking me to, Tezuka?"

They were having a training camp in mountain. It was almost midnight and yet Tezuka was literally dragging Fuji to somewhere quite far away from their tent. They walked through small woods before coming upon a clearing.

"What--…?" Fuji snapped his cerulean blue eyes open. Above them was the most amazing view of stars he had ever seen.

"Unbelievable sight…" The prodigy whispered in awe. _Indescribable feeling…_

"Hn," Tezuka finally spoke. "Fuji Shuusuke, would you be… mine, from now on?"

The Seigaku's number two was startled, but was more than happy when he finally nodded.

Tezuka's watch struck 12 AM. A whole new day, a whole new start… "A whole new world for you and me."

**Love Will Find a Way **(OST. Lion King II)

_And if only they could feel it too_

_The happiness I feel with you_

_I know love will find a way_

_Anywhere I go I'm home_

_If you are there beside me_

_Like dark turning into day_

_Somehow we'll come through_

_Now that I've found you_

_Love will find a way_

"Aniki," Yuuta called his brother very seriously this time. "Are you sure about being with Tezuka-san?"

The said big brother merely stared back to Yuuta before smiling, "Certainly."

"But what will people think…"

"I don't care, honestly," Fuji Shuusuke's smile grew more serenely. "I know love will somehow find a way."

**Beauty and the Beast **(OST. Beauty and the Beast)

_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly…_

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast  
_

"You're the beauty and I'm the beast."

"It's the other way around."

"No, it isn't. Someone as perfect as you won't suit the role of beast."

"You're the beauty itself."

Before, everyone thought that the discussion was just about their part in the upcoming drama. Now they knew it wasn't just as innocent.

Well, it was hard to determine who would be the beast, since they were "Beauty and Beauty".

"You're the human prince and I'm Belle then. Just find another person to play the beast."

**No Importa la Distancia **(OST. Hercules)

_Un dia llegare_

_No importa la distancia_

_El rumbo encontrare_

_Y tendre valor_

_Paso a paso ire_

_Y persistire_

_A cualquier distancia_

_Yo el amor alcanzare_

"Spain?"

Tezuka Ayana widened her eyes. She just asked his son where he wanted to spent the upcoming holiday in the end of his second semester in college, but the answer surprised her quite a lot.

"Hn."

"There's… where Fuji-kun is studying, right? Well…" The lady now understood why her ever-serious son kept saving his money this past year. "If that what you've wished this long…"

Thanking his mother for her consent, Tezuka went to call his boyfriend.

"You're coming here?" The soft voice he missed so much was filled with excited curiosity.

"Hn."

"It's far, Mitsu."

"However far, Shuusuke," the voice stated dignifiedly yet somehow sounded so indulging, for the tensai abroad at least. "No importa la distancia (I will go the distance), for you."

**Strangers Like Me **(OST. Tarzan)

_Every gesture, every move that he makes_

_Makes me feel like never before_

_Why do I have this growing need to be beside him?_

_Oh, this emotion I never knew_

_Of some other world far beyond this place_

_Come with me now to see my world_

_Where there's beauty behind your dreams_

_Can you feel the things I feel right now with you?_

_Take my hand_

_There's a world I need to know_

"Is it okay?"

Tezuka stepped into the dormitory hesitantly. He was in Spain, in Barcelona, in Fuji's room to be precise. "Don't you share it with a roommate? Is it okay for strangers like me to just enter?"

"My, Mitsu, how can you even be bothered by it?" Fuji said while frowning before resuming his smiling, if not wider. "This is my room. You'll never be a stranger in my room."

**I Just Can't Wait to be King **(OST. The Lion King)

_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart-to heart_

_Oh I just can't wait to be king_

_Everywhere you look_

_I'm standing in the spotlight_

Fuji's smile was different when Tezuka handed him a diamond ring.

"Mitsu…?" His voice was expectant. "Don't you think it's too early?" They had just graduated from college. To start a new life as a married couple…

"I know, but I just can't wait…" Tezuka replied, a faint blush forming on his cheeks. Fuji raised a questioning eyebrow and prodded him to continue. The unusually nervous young pro blurted out, "I just can't wait… to be king. In your heart."

Oh, how the seemingly stony lad never ceased to amaze the tensai. Fuji chuckled contently, "You do know, Mitsu, you _are _my king from the first place."

**You'll be in My Heart **(OST. Tarzan)

_You'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart_

_Always…_

_Don't listen to them_

_Cause what do they know?_

_We need each other_

_To have to hold_

_They'll see in time_

_I know, we'll show them together_

Two certain young men were walking through the crowds in front of the entrance of a conference hall. Eyes following their every movement, gasps were heard when the crowds saw their entwined hands.

"Mitsu, are you sure with… this?" Fuji eyed his boyfriend expectantly. Tezuka had the reputation to keep as a famous tennis star and he certainly would not ruin his beloved's dream that he had chased after all his life.

"Shuusuke," Tezuka was as serious as ever. "I love you and that's all. You'll be in my heart no matter what they say."

The lithe boy was stunned, but then placed a soft kiss on his lover's cheek. "Arigatou ne, Mitsu. You too will always be in my heart. I'll be there for you always."

**Can You Feel the Love Tonight? **(OST. Lion King)

_An enchanted moment_

_And it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior_

_Just to be with you_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we on_

_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_

_That we've got this far_

The night was quite silent in their apartment. The lights were off, there were only two handmade candles—tennis ball-shaped and cactus-shaped-- flickered in the darkness. A bespectacled man and his fair-haired lover were having dinner. Candlelight dinner, to be precise.

"What's with this sudden change of dinner style?" Tezuka asked curiously. Of course, stuff like this was beyond his reach. It was Fuji's idea.

"Mou, can't I have some romantic moment with my lover?" Fuji pouted teasingly. "Ne, Mitsu, tell me," the lithe tensai smiled at the unusually soft-faced ex-captain. "Can you feel the love tonight?"

-

A/N: Nyaaahh… it's SO HARD! Is it very cheesy? Gosh, I dunno it will be this difficult ;(

Can't help but think that Part of Your World and You'll be in My Heart have the most relevancies… What do you think? Ah, and note that I'm not sure what language 'No Importa la Distancia' is. I assume it as Spanish, forgive me if I'm wrong.

Please note that the length of each drabble is random, according to how many minutes each song provided me and how difficult it was for me to relate the song to TezuFuji. And note that the lyrics aren't included in what I wrote while listening to the song. No enough time to do that  And please understand that English is not my mother language and I don't have any beta-reader, so forgive my imperfect grammar and lack choice in vocab, ne!

Cheer me with a review or some, please… flames are better than nothing… wiping tears Thank you for reading!


End file.
